


The Retelling of Psyche and Eros

by Caprikat



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Eros and Psyche (Hellenistic Religion & Lore) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Aphrodite - Freeform, Attempted Murder, BL, Deception, Gay, Genderbent Psyche, Hero/Villain, Intersex, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Mythology References, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Other, The Enchanted Forest, Witches, Yaoi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprikat/pseuds/Caprikat
Summary: Many summers ago, when the  prince was a boy, his mother had suddenly died. Doctors came from across the country to determine the cause of  her death, but time after time, none of them could figure out the mysterious illness that had made her perish. The king, very much distraught by her passing, had fallen into a deep depression; he did not go out of his chambers, did not utter a single word, and most importantly neglected all of his kingly duties. His reclusion went on for years, and Psyche, the only child of the king, an omega who, according by the law of the land, had no place in political affairs, furtively made decisions on his father's behalf. Determined to get father back on his feet, Psyche invited all the omegan bachelors to attend a ball on the king's birthday. There, the ruler meet Aphrodite (accompanied by her son Eros), a duchess, who was seemingly both kind and beautiful and falls madly in love with her. Psyche was happy his father had finally found new love--at first--but on one night, when he overheard Aphrodite's plea with her obedient son to get rid of the prince, did he understand her true intentions. However, Psyche was never murder, and instead he found himself blind folded, and hidden.





	The Retelling of Psyche and Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I've been craving to co-write a story with someone. I really do enjoy writing stories and posting them on here and all, but I find it hard to motivate myself to make an "update date." ENCOURAGEMENT SURELY WOULD HELP. ANYWAY, this story is in the process of being made. Thank you so much for those who comment, it really does fill my heart with joy to know people actually enjoy what I write.

This is not a chapter. I'm only here to explain the differences in the original story and my own version of it.

Original: Psyche is a princess, a very beautiful princess who has yet to find a husband, despite her two sisters already wedded. Her father, desperate to find her a companion, consults Apollo's oracle, Delphine for advice; she tells him that Psyche must be on the summit of a mountain so that she may be taken as the wife of a monster--thanks to Aphrodite's jealousy; she hears that the mortal is more fair than her and becomes outraged. She has her son, Eros (Cupid), the god of sexual desire to and shoot Pysche with an arrow, so that she may fall in love with an atrocity.On the day she is supposed to marry the beast, Eros tries to complete the task that his mother tells him to do, but in the process, accidentally cuts himself with the arrow, and falls madly in love with the first thing he sees, which is coincidentally, Psyche (the god is not immune to his own arrows--how ironic), and decides to take her as his wife. She passes out, and wakes up to find that she is in a palace of sorts. She hears a voice, that of her presumed husband, and he tells her that this is her home now, but that she must respect his privacy and never look at his face. He is a kind lover, and is everything she desires in a husband. The nights they spend together are wonderful, but soon she wants to go out. He refuses, because he wants to protect her from his mother's wrath. She asks instead if she may have visitors and he agrees. She invites her sisters, who are immediately become envious of her, convince her that her husband does not love her, and that she cannot trust him. So, when he sleeps that night, she takes a candle, and lights it so she may see his face. She is surprised to see that her husband is Eros. He wakes up, feeling betrayed, and leaves. Psyche regrets her actions and is now alone. She implores forgiveness from Aphrodite, and is given impossible task so that she may see Eros....there's more to the story, but I'm honestly too tired to type anymore since, I am, a relatively slow typer but fast texter.

 

 

My Version: This is omegaverse (again male , but intersex omegas) and gender bent, kind of. Psyche is no longer a young woman but a man. He has no sisters, and there is no oracle, no arrow, nor is there a marriage between a human and beast. Aphrodite is a witch in this version, and her son, who is very handsome, is her trusting son (he however, is very cold and stoic, because his mother never provided a loving environment). He would do anything for his mother--except in this case, kill Psyche. She tells her son to make it look like the boy had ran away, and although he complies to in the beginning, he finds out that he is very fond of Psyche and cannot do it. He drugs Pysche, and has him live in an enchanted forest, where his mother cannot sense him...again there's more to the story, but these are just some simple differences.


End file.
